Last Stand
by Marionette
Summary: In the last battle with Voldermort, Harry receives a nasty surprise. Horrible summary, I know, but I'm quite proud of this fic. This idea is sort of odd, but it makes sense if you think about it. Anyway, please r&r!


A/N: I've thought some pretty weird things about Harry Potter. My story "This is What I think of You" carried some of my opinions, but this…*sigh* I don't know WHERE I thought this up. It just popped into my head and kept repeating "wriiiite meeee", and so I have broken down and done so. I apologize beforehand if it offends anyone, I really didn't mean it to…  
  
Disclaimer: I'm merely drowning in the ocean that is Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: In the last battle with Voldermort, Harry receives a nasty surprise.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. I want to know if this idea bowls over okay.  
  
  
  
"Voldermort."  
  
  
  
The single word uttered midst a field of dead carcasses seemed to shine with unimportance, yet it was held in high priority to its speaker. It was murmured softly into the night by a young man of no more than seventeen years of age. Raven hair swayed with the wind, brushing to the right side of his face and revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar that marred his forehead. Piercing emerald eyes gazed to a cloaked figure standing opposite him, and breaths came in shudders. Blood dripped from a long, red scratch across his left cheek…he assured did his best to assure himself that he would not be left with two scars as chief features of his face. Harry Potter was his name, and he was scared.  
  
  
  
Silence seemed to reign as the two figures stood alone on the hill. A small line of men and women stood at the bottom, wands drawn, ready to attack if it was needed. Yet their master, Voldermort, had built his strength for several years. They were all moderately sure that he was quite capable of handling the mere boy who opposed him. Yet none of them knew that slightly, ever so slightly, he was afraid.  
  
  
  
"We meet again, for the last time." The line used by the cloaked figure was predictable; Harry was at least expecting a brilliant speech before wands were drawn and the battle began. It would end in death, for one of them or the other, and he could only think that this could be the end. Truthfully, this whole scene was terrifying; bodies of all those, good and evil, littered the ground. He had lost his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, earlier in the night. He'd heard no news of Hermione, yet he had caught a conversation of two people passing, and one had mentioned that Ron had fallen an hour earlier. It was just another reason to kill the man before him. First his parents, then his best friend…despicable.  
  
  
  
He lifted his wand, trying to keep a steady arm, when Voldermort's voice echoed again. "It's sad, really, that you spent your life thinking yourself a hero when I never tried to kill you."  
  
  
  
He faltered. "Wh…What?"  
  
  
  
Voldermort, obviously enjoying getting this seventeen-year old confession off his back, turned and smirked. In a way, Harry was reminded of Draco Malfoy, his nemesis. But, no, Draco had never been this evil…He blinked as the dark man's mouth opened again. "I don't know how you got that silly scar, but I assure you it was there when I came to kill your parents. I did do that, rather brilliant, actually…They were getting much too powerful in the good wizarding community. Yet it's time you knew the truth."  
  
  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
  
  
"I killed your parents, and at first, I thought killing you would be a rather pleasant and easy experience. But your damned mother saved you, embedding her love for you in your skin. Even as a baby, you were conflicted. Your mind seemed to buzz with questions like Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin?. But I let you be…and left you to be my heir."  
  
  
  
"Your…your…heir?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my heir. You can hide under your mask of goodness and faith all you want, Harry Potter, but I know your soul. It is like mine…we are brothers of the same blood." Voldermort scowled at Harry's disbelief.  
  
  
  
Defiance raged, as Harry tried desperately to stand his ground. "If that's so, then how did you fall?" It was not only a question he hoped would prove this theory false, but it would also prove the other true. He didn't like being a hero; it was hard work, dammit…but it was better than being the bad guy. That was the person everyone hated; Harry had been hated quite enough in his lifetime, thank you.  
  
  
  
"Quite interesting story, actually. Out of sheer stupidity, I touched you. Your better side recognized me as evil, and unleashed it's power. It did not burn my skin as it did to Professor Quirrel in your first year. Indeed, it had a much more dramatic effect. It weakened my core.  
  
  
  
"I've spent the last years trying to kill you, hoping that by destroying you, I could be returned to my height of power as it once was. Alas, I give up. You are the darker wizard, Harry Potter." A stick flew threw the air and landed at Harry's feet. "You may kill me if you so wish; I have no regrets. Look at all I accomplished? But know that if my died the one who replaces me will be you."  
  
  
  
Harry looked down at the stick of wood that lay before him. A wand, the brother to his own, in fact. Blinking, he picked it up and inspected it. It told him of the wonderful power it contained and all he had to do was kill it's owner…  
  
  
  
…He was surprised to find himself tempted.  
  
  
  
Inhaling deeply, he threw the wand to the ground with all his might. "I don't want to be your heir. I've dedicated my life to fight your kind. No. I won't do it."  
  
  
  
"Sumonus!" a quick summoning charm was muttered, and Voldermort shrugged. "I gave you a choice, Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
You made the wrong one."  
  
  
  
A blinding green flash filled the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That is the creepiest, oddest thing I've ever written. Forgive me, I've come to a great respect for Harry after writing this; I considered him to be pretty IC. I know Voldermort's a little kooky, but who am I to judge if he's IC or not? You barely get to see him in the books…Oh, you know he's there, you know he's a threat, and you know Harry's gonna kick his bloomin' arse. I think that even completely evil guys can be reasonable. *shrug* Doesn't matter, just don't flame me for it. Anyway, it's just one of the many odd theories my mind created as to what might happen in Harry Potter. x_x; Reviews will be rewarded with assorted food products, and Draco Malfoy plushies! Heh! ^^  
  
BTW, has anyone ever noticed how much Avada Kenarva looks like Abra Kedabra? Yeah, well…okay. Bye bye now! 


End file.
